


Earth X3B2 - Batman

by hank412



Series: Earth X3B2 [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Catwoman - All Media Types, Edward Nigma - Fandom, The Joker - Fandom, mr freeze, oswald cobblepot - Fandom, two-face - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3242552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hank412/pseuds/hank412
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earth X3B2 is my take on the DC Universe. Comic Versions of the Story Lines I write here may later appear on Deviantart, but the bulk of the character Stories stay here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earth X3B2 - Batman

                The snow covered the grounds of the foreign prison. A lone woman enters the prison. She is not a prisoner there.  Too clean, too well dressed to be one, but the glare in her eyes matches the viciousness of the prisoners. The prisoners  scream at her with threats of violence or sexual intentions. It does not faze her.

 The loud clank of the metal doors within the prison sounded throughout. Six o’clock, time for the prisoners to get their breakfast. The line for a simple bowl of old stew extends around the court yard. The woman looks over the railing of the guard tower at the prisoner below, it soon becomes evident she is searching for someone in particular.

               The cold liquid hits the metal bowl of the bearded man. He walks further down the line, where another prisoner knocks the bowl out of his hands. The bearded man looked at the large man that stood before him with tired eyes as the man spewed foul words at him. The bearded man uttered something under his breath, something that angered the man before him. The large man swung at the bearded man. A miss. Another swing, another miss. One more swing. This time, the bearded man caught the fist and slammed the man’s head into the pot of cold stew. The prisoners surrounding the bearded man converged. The woman turned her attention to the commotion. Nine men, maybe ten, fighting one man. The bearded man threw them over his shoulders, swept their legs out from under them, knocked out a few teeth, and tossed them around like ragdolls. The large one was up again, charging at the bearded man, aiming for a kick to the back of the head. The Bearded man turned, faster than most would say is possible, and caught the man’s foot, then twisted. The large one went down, grasping his leg. Something told the bearded man to stop at the leg. He didn’t listen to it.

                Gunfire filled the air, as the bearded man ceased his actions immediately.

                “Back to your cell, dog!” one of the guards called out. The bearded man put his hands behind his head as two guards escorted him back toward the cells.

                The metal door creaked open and the guards tossed the bearded man inside. The man didn’t attempt to rise up from the ground.

                “From what I’ve seen, you could’ve ripped those two apart.” The bearded man looked up and saw the woman sitting in front of him.

                “Who are you?” he asked.

                “That depends, but I feel the real question is: who are you?” The woman opened a dossier file that sat next to her. “This report says that when you were arrested, you surrendered without a struggle, without even a word. Your cooperation with the guards here has been more than exceptional. You could’ve been released for good behavior if it weren’t for your interaction with the other prisoners.” The woman stopped and looked up from the file, seeing if the bearded man was paying attention. His eyes were fixated on the ground. She continued, “I’ve visited this place for almost two months now, and every single time, you’ve managed to gain my attention. Not just with your behavior, but with how you fight. Fighting about ten men and making it out without a scratch. Based on what I’ve seen, you could’ve escaped this place five times by now, yet you remain here. You aren’t like the rest of the criminals here, so I’ll ask you again, who are you?”

                “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

                “I’ve experienced a number of things that many wouldn’t believe, I am sure your story will be no different.”

                “I… I don’t know where to start.”

                “Start from wherever you like, I will listen.”

                “I… My name is Bruce Wayne.”


End file.
